


Our life together

by Catwomen69



Category: Coronation Street, Kana - Fandom, Kate Connor/ rana nazir - Fandom, kate connor - Fandom, rana nazir - Fandom
Genre: Coronation Street - Freeform, F/F, Kana - Freeform, Rana nazir - Freeform, kate connor - Freeform, kate connor/ rana nazir - Freeform, rana nazir/ Kate connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwomen69/pseuds/Catwomen69
Summary: Kate sets out to have a perfect date with rana just hoping those who don’t know about them don’t find out





	1. Chapter 1

It was a typical summers morning, the sun was shinning through the window in Kate’s bedroom, whilst she slept peacefully beside her love. All of a sudden a loud noise from the kitchen woke Kate up and sent her into a panick. Who was in the flat ? Alya said she was staying at her friends and wouldn’t be home till later. Kate looked at rana (who was still peacefully sleeping) and got out the bed and poked her head out the door.

“Hey sorry did I wake you” alya said with a worried look on her face

“Eh, yeah but it’s fine, I thought you were staying at Jessica’s till late today”

“ well, I just wanted to get home and get my work stuff together and start the day “ alya said with a forced smile

Alya was still struggling to deal with Luke’s death and Work helped her forget at least for a brief moment

“Anyway that’s me off, I’m away to meet your brother we have some really important meetings, see you at dinner “

“Have a good day and tell aiden he still owns me that tenner for me kicking his arse at darts” Kate said with a playful smile as alya left the flat

And with that Kate entered her bed again and wrapped herself around rana, who was still sleeping. Rana could sleep through a hurricane. This was one of the many things Kate was starting to learn about her lover.

Kate tried to go back to sleep but instead decided to get up and make rana breakfast in bed before she woke up. Kate was no Ramsey, so toast and a glass of orange juice would have to do.

Kate entered the bedroom to find rana rubbing here eyes and stretching her legs out.

“Morning, about time you woke up, was beginning to think a hurricane wouldn’t wake you “ Kate said with a smirk on her face

A confused looking rana replied with a simple “what?”

Giggles coming out of Kate “ alya was in the flat making some noise and you never moved at all”

Ranas face began to form a worried facial expression

“Don’t worry she didnt see you , anyway I made you breakfast ... well I made you toast but I put jam on it” Kate said with a flustered look

“ it’s the best looking breakfast I have ever seen “ rana replies as she extended her arms out to take the tray

Kate places the tray on ranas lap and climb into the bed and cosied right up beside rana.

“Hey I was thinking since we both have a day off today we could make a proper day of it” Kate said whilst intertwining her and ranas hands.

“ um, not sure I want to spend the whole day in your company” rana replied with a cheeky grin on her face

“ hey why you have to be so mean” Kate said in a baby voice and with that said Kate gave rana a playful shove

“Kate!!, look what you did” rana looked at the mess with an annoyed expression.

Kate couldn’t help but laugh, that playful shove had cause the orange juice to spill all over ranas pyjama top .

“I’m, sorry “ Kate said with her hand covering her mouth as she tried to stop the laugh from bursting out of her

“You might just need to take the top off babe, here let me help you “

But before Kate could, rana had gotten up from the bed and placed the tray on the bedside table and walked into the kitchen

Kate got up and followed rana like a puppy dog who knows it did something wrong.

“Babe I’m sorry” Kate said as she came up behind rana and wrapped her arms around her waist

Rana turned round to face Kate whilst putting her arms around her neck

“ you know In future, if you want to take my top off all you need to do is ask” rana said with a playful look. The kind of look that makes Kate go weak at the knees. And with that look Kate pressed her lips against ranas whilst her hands roamed her waist.

“ anyway, what was the plans you have for us today” rana said as she pulled away from their kiss

“ it’s top secret, if I’m honest” Kate said as she gave rana a wink

“ well what kind of outfit do I need, is it fancy, do I wear flats? Heels? ,Should I bring a jacket “

Kate quickly cut rana off “Rana, babe just wear something for a summers day, like jeans and a nice top with some sandals or something “

 

************************************

 

Kate was ready but Kate had also learned that rana takes double the time to get ready. Which normally bores Kate to death waiting for her but today it helped kate out with her plan.

Kate had told rana to not leave the bedroom until she told her too. This wasn’t a problem for rana as she was still getting ready.

Kate was in the kitchen cutting up sandwiches, making ranas favourite, which was a simple piece n ham. Once cut she was carefully put them in a little lunchbox which then went into the picnic basket. Everything was sorted, she had ranas sandwiches, her sandwiches, the crisps and the wine. All of a sudden it hit Kate that she had forgotten to get the flowers.

“Dammit” Kate said as she hit her hand off her head

“Babe I’m just heading out will be back in 10 “ Kate said as she open the front door

“Yeah I will be ready for you coming back” rana said shouting from Kate’s bedroom

Kate took the picnic basket with her so rana couldn’t be nosey and look in the kitchen, which Kate knew she would as rana couldn’t help but be nosey. It was one of the many things that annoyed the life out of Kate but also one of the reasons kate loved rana so much.

Kate was walking back from devs shop with flowers and basket in hand. She pulled out her phone and texted rana

“hey babe meet me at the park, I would meet you in the street but I don’t want anyone seeing us”

Sneaking around had became easier since zeedan and yasmeen and most of the connors knew about their love but if they wanted this contract to work and have alya not find out, it meant sometimes sneaking about was the only choice.

Kate had found the perfect spot, just under the tree so they could be in the shade, as the sun was beating down hard today. Well it was June so it had every right too. Kate had laid the blanket down and but the basket on top. Really all she was doing now was waiting for rana to appear. She shouldn’t be too long considering Kate had been waiting 15 mins.

Kate sat up looking around but with the sun in her face it was hard to see.

“ hey stranger” an all to familiar voice said from behind.  
Kate turned round and look up to see rana looking so beautiful. She had this lovely flowerly summer dress on. Rana always looked good in red.

“ what is all this “ rana said as she sat down beside Kate

“ well I just thought such a lovely day shouldn’t go to waste and we should make the most of it “ Kate said as she picked up ranas hand and kiss the back of it

“ you know, you are so cute Kate Connor, I didn’t think I could love you anymore than I did but I was wrong “

“ well, that’s not all, I made your favourite sandwiches and I have your favourite wine “ she said as she handed rana a glass and pured the wine into it.

After pouring her wine she reached into the basket again and brought out a single red rose.

“Kate!” Rana said with the biggest smile on her face

“ I was going to get a bunch of roses but I thought just one was more romantic, I’m not going cheap on you rana I promise “ Kate said this all so fast she almost forgot to get a breath in

“ hey Kate” rana said whilst placing her hand on top of Kate’s “I love it, when you said we were going to spend the day together I thought you just meant just going to the pub and having lunch and then maybe going a walk before returning home for cuddles on the couch, but this is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me” rana said as she smelled the red rose.

I’m that moment Kate had never seen anything so beautiful.

“Rana??”

“Yeah??”

“I know it’s been a few weeks since zeedan agreed to stay in the contract and for us to be together but I wanted to ask you something “

“ yeah, what is it ?” Rana said whilst sipping her wine

“Well” Kate all of a sudden got really nervous and was struggling to find the words

“ Kate are you okay ??” Rana became worried with Kate’s change demeanor

“Yeah I’m fine “

“ Rana , I love you so much, I have never felt this way about anyone and well, I realised with all this contract mess , that I never actually asked you the question “

Rana looked at Kate with confusion

“ Rana I Kate Connor would love to be your girlfriend, would you like to be my girlfriend ?” Kate said with a shy smile on her face

A smile formed on ranas face “ I mean I thought we were girlfriends “ rana said with a giggle

“ but I guess you are right we never actually confirmed it, I mean obviously I would love to be your girlfriend you numpty”

And with that answer Kate leaned into kiss rana with a passionate force. Normally they were more cautious about kissing in public but no one they knew was in the park and both of them in that moment couldn’t care less if the world was watching. It was just them, no one else existed.

They had been lying in the sun for hours, the sun was setting . The day had been spent with deep chats about everything. They spent the day telling stories from their childhood to talking about if they believed in aliens. They took turns to ask each other questions, in order to learn even more about each other. Now they were playing would you rather which is causing them to laugh till they couldn’t breath

“Right my turn” rana said with so much excitement

“ would you rather snog Norris or Roy ?”

“ aww god, well I would say Norris cause he is one sexy man, always had a thing for him, especially when he wears those sweater vests” Kate couldn’t even finish her sentence without erupting into a laugh

Rana was giggling as well whilst cuddling up beside Kate “ I mean if anyone was going to turn you straight it would obviously be Norris” rana said whilst squeezing Kate’s side

“Hey that tickles” Kate said whilst shaking her body to try and get rana to stop

Rana continued to tickle Kate so much that Kate’s legs flew into the air. Kate grad ranas waist and started to do the same to rana.

“ ka...” rana couldn’t finish her sentence as she was laughing too much.

Kate grabbed ranas hands and rolled on top of her whilst pinning them either side of ranas head.

“ ha, got you “

“Fine you got me, I promise I won’t tickle you again” rana said whilst Kate was still on top of her

“ say, I rana will never tickle my beautiful, smart, funny and charming girlfriend ever again” Kate said with the biggest smile

“Think highly of yourself, don’t you” rana said whilst trying to move her pinned down hands

“Say,it!!”

“Ok fine, I rana will never tickle my beautiful,smart,funny,charming and sexy girlfriend ever again”

And with that, Kate moved her head even closer to ranas and plastered kisses all around her face making rana giggle.

“Kate” rana said whilst laughing so much she couldn’t breath

 

“ I should probably get off you considering this is a public place and this is a very sexual looking position” Kate said as she finished kissing rana

But before she got off rana she couldn’t help but steal another cheeky kiss. I mean she was only human and Ranas lips were just asking to be kissed. The kiss was soft but full of deep meaning. Kate loved the way rana’s lips fit so perfectly with hers.

Kate retreated to lying beside rana with their hands intertwining. They lay there for another hour or so before they decided it was getting to dark to stay around .

Kate entered her flat after saying goodbye to rana, who had to (reluctantly) go back to the nazirs house in order to keep up appearances for the contract. It was definitely the hardest part of it all, leaving each other most nights, when all they wanted to do was be together but it would be worth it in the end, well that’s what they told themselves and each other for that matter.

Alya was sitting watching tv when Kate arrived home

“Hey, where have you been all day “ alya said with a cheeky wink

“ oh I was just out with some friends “ Kate said while avoiding eye contact

“ really because Norris told Rita who told sally who told me that you were seen leaving devs with a picnic basket and flowers??” Alya said while getting up from the couch.

“ well ... I was ...”

“ Kate you don’t have to lie to me, just because I lost the love of my life doesn’t mean you have to lie to me about dating. I want you to be happy and I’m sure who ever she is, I will love her “ alya said whilst placing a hand on top of Kate’s.

“Thanks” Kate said with a nervous laugh

 

 

MORE CHAPTERS TO COME!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Meeting the fam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rana meets the one and only Carla Connor

Rana woke up in what no longer felt like her home. She hated not being able to wake up next to Kate every morning and fall asleep with her every night but she had agreed to continue the contract so cafe boy wouldn’t be left with nothing, plus Alya still didn’t have a clue about anything. 

The first thing she does every morning is grab her phone and read the multiple texts Kate leaves her. 

“Morning babe, can’t wait to see you today, finally we both have a day off together ❤️” 

rana looked at her phone with the biggest grin as she read Kate’s words. She lay with her head on her pillow, with her phone dangling above her in her hands and replied with just as much sweetness 

Rana replied “ I know it’s been about 4 days since our picnic day out hahaha but that’s 4 days too long ❤️” 

Putting the phone down, rana headed to go make some coffee however her phone buzzed and she ran over so fast to see if it was kate replying to her. She was like a teenager running to her phone every 3 seconds 

“Babe, Carla wants to meet you I said you were busy cause I don’t want you feeling rushed to meet my fam, especially Carla, she can be scary sometimes” 

Rana looked at her phone and a rush of nerves entered her body, she hadn’t met Carla yet but had heard many a story about her. What if carla didn’t like her? What if she thought Kate could do better ?. These were the thoughts that entered ranas head however she knew Kate deep down wanted her to meet Carla and Rana wanted to meet her too. 

“Kate, I would love to meet her, tell her I’m free all day xx” 

“Okay if you’re sure xxx” kate texted back

Three seconds later Rana received another text from Kate 

“she said to meet at my dads at 1 cause she still is recovering from surgery, i will meet you outside the house just before 1 xxx” Kate replied

“Perfect xxx “ and with that Rana went straight to her wardrobe and tried to figure out what she was going to wear. Everything had to go perfect. 

**************************************

 

Rana walked down the stairs to find zeedan and yasmeen sitting eating lunch.

“Hi” Rana said trying not to make a lot eye contact 

“Hi Rana, would you like some lunch” yasmeen said with a smile 

“No I’m going out actually but thanks” rana replies with a shy smile as she stop at the bottom of the stairs 

“With Kate?” Zeedan asked but he already knew the answer 

“Eh yeah we both have a day off” Rana said whilst grabbing her house keys from the living room table

“Well can you come back for 6, alya is coming round for dinner” zeedan said while taking a sip of his drink and not looking at rana once.

A frustration entered ranas face but she agreed to this contract so it had to be done “eh, yeah that’s fine, bye” and with that she left the nazir household to be greeted by Kate standing at the edge of their garden. 

“Hey sexy” Kate said with a cheeky grin on her face as she walked towards Rana and greeted her with a hug. Kate wrapped her arms around ranas neck as rana sinked into Kate’s body.

“You nervous?” Kate asked as she let go of rana

“Is it that noticeable?” Rana looked at Kate with a worrying look

“No you look fine and don’t be nervous she will love you, trust me” Kate said as she elbowed ranas side making her laugh 

“Well lets go” Rana said while crossing the road.

************************************

Kate unlocked the door and open the door letting Rana walk in first. 

“Hey Carla “ Kate shouted 

“Hi girls” Carla replied all the way from the couch. She was currently lying down watching tv. 

She manage to get up and squeeze Kate with a hug. Once Carla released Kate, Kate’s eyes immediately focused on rana.

“This is my girlfriend Rana” Kate said while having her arm around Ranas waist. 

“It’s lovely to meet you, Kate always talks about you” Rana said while pulling her hand out in order for Carla to shake it. 

Carla looked down at the hand that was extended in front of her “We hug in this family and by the way Kate talks about you, you soon will be family” Carla said while giving Kate a wink and pulling Rana in for a hug. 

 

“Anyone want a cuppa” carla asked while walking round to start making the tea 

“Yeah two teas one with just milk and one with a milk and two sugars” kate replied while her and Rana sat on the couch. Their bodies so close together it was as if there was no room for them to separate.

“So Rana, kate tells me you are a nurse” 

“Yeah I always wanted to be a nurse and when I got the job in the medical centre I was made up” Rana said while Carla brought her her tea 

“Don’t think I could be a nurse” Carla said while sitting down on the couch across from Kate and Rana. 

Kate chuckled “No offence, but you would be the worst nurse, people would come in with their problems and you would tell them that a glass of red wine would solve all their problems” Kate said and Rana tried to hold back her laughter 

“Em, well a glass of red does cure many problems but I agree I couldn’t do it” Carla said taking a drink of her tea whilst noticing Kate and ranas hands been intertwined.

 

The conversation went from their work, to their families. Kate had told Carla all about the contract, even though Carla thought it was a terrible decision she could see that Kate was finally happy and Rana wasn’t losing her family because of it. 

The hours past and Rana and Carla were really bonding, which made Kate so happy. They were discussing Kate as a child, which made Rana so happy.

“And, she comes in the kitchen with mud all over her body and face” Carla said while laughing. 

“Look, i was very clumsy when I was younger and the ground was slippy” Kate replied while folding her arms and going in a huff 

“Babe you are still clumsy” Rana said while placing a hand on Kate’s thigh and smiling up to notice Kate’s face turning a shade of red.

“Did Kate ever tell you about the time she made pancakes ? “ Carla said while looking directly at Rana 

“No she didn’t “ Rana replied while turning her head to face Kate 

“Oh Carla, don’t tell this story, it’s not even funny” Kate said as she sat back into the couch.

“Kate, Rana is your girlfriend and I feel she needs to know this story” Carla replied as she lifted her legs up on the couch in order to be more comfy.

“Yeah I agree with your sister, Kate “ rana replies as she gave kate a cheeky smile.

“ well, aidens new girlfriend was coming over and the whole family was meeting her, I think this was 2001?

“Yeah it was “ kate interjected 

“And it was pancake day and Kate wanted to show everyone her flipping kills and well ...” 

“In my defence I lost my balance cause dads floor was always slippy, just putting that out there” Kate replied 

“Well when Kate flipped the pancake, it went up higher than she expected and landed on top of aidens girlfriends head” Carla finished her sentence with a chuckle 

Rana put her hand to her mouth and couldn’t keep her laughter in 

“Oh babe come on that’s funny, I’m upset with you that you didn’t think to share it” Rana said as she playfully slapped Kate’s knee 

“Is the embarrassing Kate Connor moment finished now?” Kate asked giving Carla daggers.

It was far from over but they did change the subject a few times. However Carla had a check up appointed to go to, which Johnny was taking her too, leaving Kate and Rana in Johnny’s flat themselves.

*******************************

“Well, she loved you” Kate said while pulling Ranas waist in for a hug. Rana lifted her arms around Kate’s neck and gave her a kiss on the lips. 

“I loved her” Rana said while pulling away from their kiss 

“I was thinking I could make dinner tonight , Aidan says we can use his flat for a few hours” Kate said while giving Rana another kiss. 

“I would love too but zee asked me to have dinner at 6 cause alya is coming round” rana said as Kate loosened her grip.

“Oh” Kate looked so disappointed as she looked into ranas eyes still holding their bodies together.

Rana knew kate was upset, her face gave it all away

“I’m sorry I wish I didn’t need too but alya will wonder if I don’t show” Rana said as she placed her hand in Kate’s 

“this stupid contract I hate it” 

As Kate spoke these words she let go of Rana and walked behind the kitchen counter 

“I don’t like it but it’s what we agreed” rana replied with an upset tone in her voice 

“Well I wish we hadn’t “ 

Rana walked over to Kate and took her hand and looked up to her with puppy dog eyes.

“I’m sorry but I’m free tomorrow night and I can make it up to you then” rana have her best puppy dog eyes when looking up at kate and swaying theirs hands from side to side 

“I’m working till ten tomorrow so I can’t have dinner with you “ Kate said with a sigh 

“Well I was thinking more about desert anyway” Rana said as she winked at kate 

“God dammit” Kate expressed with a cheeky smile.Kate couldn’t help but melt when Rana flirted with her and so she grabbed Rana and lifted her up onto the kitchen counter in a quick movement. Kate slid her body in between ranas legs and placed her hands on ranas waist. 

Rana looked down at Kate “ all those hours at the gym must really be working” rana said with a breathless voice as she squeezed Kate’s arm. 

“God I don’t think I can wait till tomorrow”Kate said while kissing all over Ranas neck “I always was a sweet tooth”


	3. I’m going to make you work for it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rana and Kate have a fight but rana knows just how to make Kate say sorry.

Rana was now on her break and hadn’t heard from Kate all day, which was weird as they alway constantly texted. They had a little tiff over the contract yesterday when Carla left after meeting rana but rana thought it had been resolved considering they nearly had sex on the counter. They both agreed to it and rana was making it up to Kate for missing dinner last night, by having ‘desert’ tonight. It had been playing on ranas mind all morning so Rana walked straight to Kate’s flat, she couldn’t take it anymore.

Buzz

“Hello” kate answered 

“Hi Kate it’s me” rana said with a frustrated tone in her voice

*********************************** 

Once upstairs, Kate let her in.

“What’s up?” Kate said with a chilled voice 

Kate was acting strange she didn’t even go over to hug rana, she just kept her distance. 

“Nothing, just wondering if youre still okay for tonight?” Rana said putting her bag down on the counter 

“Sorry babe I’m working till ten and I know you said we could do something after but I’m really tired” Kate said as she poured a cup of tea

“Well you could of text me that, I’m not a mind reader kate” rana replied with a annoyed tone in her voice 

“Sorry I’ve just had a lot on my brain today” Kate had yet to look rana in the eye.

“Is this about last night Kate? You are acting weird” rana said as she sat down on the footstool at the breakfast counter 

Kate let out a sigh and faced rana

“Look, I’m not going to lie that pissed me off. I know we both agreed to this but last night I just felt like I was second best again” Kate replied as she rested her back against the fridge 

“I couldn’t get out of it, otherwise alya would of suspected something and like you said you agreed to this” ranas voice becoming more aggressive 

“Yeah I know but it’s still shit, it annoyed me” Kate said as she held her cup of tea.

“Well,I’m sorry but I’m trying to make it up to you tonight and you are being a baby” rana said getting up out her chair and folded her arms and huffed 

“I’m being a baby, you are the one still having dinner with hubby while I sit home alone by myself” Kate said putting her cup down and walking to the other side of the room. She needed to keep her distance from rana 

“Do you think it’s easy for me, to sit there while zeedan hates me and alya doesn’t have a clue. I hate it but it’s what we agreed but clearly being with me isn’t worth it, so I will make it easy for you” and with that rana picked up her bag and left the flat 

Kate was surprised by her reaction. How could she be so stupid, it obviously wasn’t easy for rana and yes Kate was hurt. It made her feel like rana was still choosing zeedan over her but she knew she had really messed up by how rana reacted but how was she going to fix it. 

5 mins later Kate tried to call rana multiple times.

“Rana it’s me please phone back when you get this voicemail, I’m sorry” Kate put the phone down and headed to the medical centre.

***********************************

“Hey Shawn, is it possible for me to quickly speak to rana, it’s very important” late said as she placed her arms on the front desk of the medical centre.

“I will phone through and see if she is free connor” shawn said as he picked up the phone 

“Hi rana I have one miss Kate Connor here, who would like to have a word” 

Kate tried her best to hear what rana was saying through the phone but her hearing just wasn’t that good. Kate was praying rana would want to see her but she also knew jut how stubborn rana could be. 

Shawn put the phone down. “ sorry Kate she says she is really busy” 

“Ok that’s fine , can you pass a message on” 

“Yeah go for it” Shawn said looking at Kate 

“Tell her I’m an idiot” Kate said with a serious face 

“Oh...ok...” Shawn said laughing 

**************************************

 

Kate was four hours into her shift but all she could think of was how stupid she had been with rana. She loved rana and she knew rana loved her but the jealously in her just took over. She agreed to this contract and did because she loved rana and would do anything for her. 

As Kate was taking table fives order alya walked in and rana followed behind. Kate had just finished taking tables fives order and turned round to see alya and rana getting seated by Stewart. Kate was shocked to see rana. Her heart starting beating so fast when she looked at rana.

Rana was wearing the red dress she wore when Kate had told her luke was dead. Rana knew that Kate loved rana in that dress. The way it shaped her figure made Kate weak at the knees. 

Kate returned behind the counter to make some drinks. Rana had still not looked up at Kate but all Kate was doing was looking at rana. 

What is she doing here? God she looks fit,I really am an idiot. These were the thoughts running through Kate’s mind. 

As she finished giving table two their drinks she walked over to rana and Alyas table. 

“What you guys doing here?” Kate asked as she looked at rana with a sheepish look on her face 

“Well, we had no plans and rana suggested dinner then hit the town” alya said looking up at Kate. Rana just kept flicking through the menu, giving Kate no attention

“Sounds fun, you both look very sexy” Kate said knowing fine well that rana would know she was really just talking about her.

“Aww hahaha thanks Kate, means a lot coming from you” alya said giving her a play full wink 

Rana still not giving Kate any attention whatsoever 

“Well what can I get you two to drink” Kate said with pen and paper in hand 

“I will have an OJ” 

“I will have a gin and toxic” rana said as she lifted her head to look at Kate for the first time 

Kate was taken aback by how beautiful rana looked. She had made her eyeshadow darker and she was wearing this dark lipstick. It took everything in Kate’s power not to grab her face and kiss it. Rana looked at Kate with a smirk on her face, as if to say ha I’m going to make you feel so bad about earlier by looking extra sexy and it was working. 

“Will be right over with your drinks” Kate said nervously and walked away still keeping her eyes on rana.


	4. Weak for you

Kate was in the middle of making rana and alyas drinks, she noticed alya got up and left her seat and was heading in the direction of the toilet. Kate finished making their drinks and brought it over to rana, who was now sitting herself 

“Here you go” Kate said whilst placing the drinks down 

“You look beautiful by the way, I like the dress” Kate said in a whisper so only rana could here

“Thanks” rana said abruptly, still not giving Kate any eye contact.

“Rana look about earlier on” Kate began to speak but was cut off

“Oh my these jeans aren’t easy to get back up” alya said as she came from behind Kate and sat down 

“Thanks for the drinks Kate” 

“No problem” Kate replied to alya whilst looking at rana, wanting her so badly to acknowledge her.

“I will let you guys enjoy the drinks” Kate said as she walked away.

Kate was now on her break. She sat in the staff room just thinking about the fight with rana and how stupid it was. She really wanted to go out and tell rana she was sorry but she couldn’t with alya sitting there. The whole night rana just ignored her, which made Kate feel like crap. 

Kate’s break had finished and when she walked out rana and alya were now sitting at the bar having finished their dinner they were now just having drinks. Alya was on the ojs and rana was on her 6 gin and tonic. 

“Kate make us another round of drinks” rana said looking at Kate straight in the face 

Kate was shocked, Rana was actually acknowledging her even though in a rude way.

“Please would be nice “ Kate replied to rana as she picked up glasses and started to prepare their drinks

“Just do it” rana said while throwing Kate the daggers 

As Kate made their drinks she couldn’t keep her eyes of rana. Here cleavage was just staring her straight in the face. 

“Are you nearly done yet, god it takes forever” rana said with a huff

“Hey be nice “ alya said looking confused at rana

“Rana is always feisty when she has had a few to drink” kate said whilst handing rana and alya their drinks 

“Right when we going out because it’s getting boring here” rana said as she turned to face Kate.

“To be honest rana, I can’t be bothered going out anymore I just don’t feel like partying and looking after you when you’re drunk” 

“It will be fun and I’m not drunk, I’m just tipsy” rana said spinning her chair round to look at alya

“I know but I thought a night on the town sounded fun earlier but I’m just not ready yet” alya said whilst looking down at the ground 

“Hey it’s ok you don’t need too, we can have this one drink and then go back to mine and have a girls night” rana said as she placed a hand on alyas knee

“I think I might just go back right now, it’s just all hit me at once and I just want to be alone I’m sorry” 

“I can walk you back home” rana states as she lifted her body off the seat.

“No stay here and finish your drink and you can keep Kate company” alya said as she picked up her bag and left money for the bill

“Well looks like it’s just me and you now” Kate said as she picked up alyas OJ and rinsed it down the sink

Rana didn’t say anything back, she just sat and drank her drink. Kate knew rana desperately wanted to say something but her ego wouldn’t allow it.

****************************

An hour had passed and rana has yet to speak to Kate. Kate was trying to get Ranas attention by showing off whilst making others their drinks. She knew rana was weak for her arms and seeing her doing tricks with the cocktails was a failed attempt at attention. 

It was nearly closing time and rana was finishing off her drink. She hadn’t said a word to Kate since alya had left and rana was getting her things to leave. Rana stood up and started to put her jacket on.

“Hey where you going?” Kate asked as she grab ranas arm

“Home” rana replies as she took Kate’s arm off her

“No im not letting you walk home when you are drunk, I will walk you home. I finish in 5 so just wait” Kate wasn’t taking no for an answer

Kate was locking up tonight herself, Michelle and Robert were having a date night and trusted Kate to lock up herself.

Rana felt like she should protest to Kate’s offer of walking her home but deep down she wanted Kate to walk her home. Rana sat back down and waited till Kate had her jacket on. Kate extended her arm out to rana and helped her get down from the stool. Rana linked arms with Kate and They walked together till they were outside. Once Kate had locked up she turned to face rana.

“So you going to speak to me yet” Kate asked looking straight to ranas face

“Nothing really to say” rana replied whilst folding her arms 

“Look rana im sorry I was a massive idiot, I know we agreed to this contract and I just got jealous” Kate said as she took ranas hand

“Well yes you are an idiot” rana said with a grin and then all of a sudden her dimenour changed into seductive rana.

“Now why would you get jealous? Eh?” Rana said as she moved closer to Kate 

“Well” Kate said as she gulped 

“I want you all to myself and it annoys me when I can’t have you all to myself, I guess I just felt like second best” Kate said as she went from looking into ranas eyes down to her cleavage

Rana noticed Kate’s eyes looking at her cleavage 

Rana moved closer into Kate, their lips almost touching and whispered “ if you weren’t such a baby you could of had me all to yourself tonight” 

Kate’s breath got shaky, Rana knew how to make her go weak. Ranas lips were so close, Kate could feel ranas warm breath touch her lips, it sent shivers down her body. Their eyes looking into each other’s souls with such love. Kate couldn’t handle the tension anymore, it had been building up all night and she needed rana and needed her now.

Noticing they were out in public Kate grabbed ranas hand and went into the alleyway.

Kate pushed rana up against the wall with her hands at her waist and ranas hands wrapped around Kate’s neck

As Kate plastered kisses all over ranas neck she said “I hate you so much rana, you walked into my work looking all sexy to punish me. I couldn’t concentrate all night with you in that dress”

“Well you were in the wrong and had to be punished” rana said as her breath was not consistent due to Kate kissing all over her neck

In between kissing ranas neck Kate said “ god you are fit” 

“Did I make you sexually frustrated tonight Kate” Rana said breathless 

“You know you did and that’s why I hate you” Kate said in between kissing ranas neck and Rana threw her head back and let out a gasp.

Kate moved from her neck to ranas lips. The kiss was urgent and filled with passion. Kate had waited all night to kiss those dark lips and feel ranas little waist in that red dress

“Ka ..Kate” rana said as she tried to get her breath back

“Are you sorry?” Rana asked as Kate stopped kissing her and looked her in the eyes

“Yes I’m sorry” 

“I’m sorry too and you are never second best, you will always be my first forever” rana said with a smile 

“You’re my first forever too” Kate said with a look of undeniable love

They continued to kiss until they knew they had to go back and face reality. Kate walked rana to the nazirs house and made sure she was in the house safely.

“Good night rana” Kate said with so much love in her eyes

“Good night Kate” as rana said that they hugged for a little longer than they should.

It wasnt the prefect situation Kate thought as she walked back to her flat but her being with rana under any circumstance was perfect and she would never let her go. After all Kate Connor was weak for rana habeeb.


	5. I could be your fantasy

The past few weeks consisted of rana and Kate spending all their days off together. They would spend the days together and then at night rana would go back to the nazirs house. Nobody had notice anything different between the pair, to everyone else it just looked like to bffs, shocker. 

Kate really wanted to see the new tomb raider movie, she told rana it was because she likes the action in the movies but rana knew that was a lie, she fancied the pants off Lara Croft. 

Rana has a day off but Kate was working in the afternoon. She finished at 6 and then they would go see the movie. Rana spent her afternoon eating lunch at the nazirs house with alya.

“Hey, meant to ask you, have you noticed anything weird with Kate lately?” Alya asked rana as they sat at the table.

“Eh, no what do you mean?” Rana asked trying to not look concerned 

“Well, I think she is seeing someone and I can’t understand why she won’t tell me anything” alya replied as she eat her sandwich. 

Alya really didn’t have a clue about rana and Kate’s relationship or the contract. Her head was all Work and Luke, there was no in-between.

“You know what Kate’s like, she always has a little fling on the go” rana said trying to change alyas mindset. Rana took a sip of her tea and trying to act like it wasn’t a big thing.

“No it’s different, she is always so happy, if I was to guess I would say she is in love, and Norris seen her with a picnic and flowers a couple of weeks ago” Alya replied while crossing her arms and staring straight at rana. Rana could feel her face warm up and she tried to avoid eye contact. Did Alya know? Did she suspect?, these were the thoughts running through ranas mind.

“Hahaha well she hasn’t said anything to me so probably best you just leave it” rana said with a shake in her voice 

“I just hope she isn’t not telling me cause of luke, I still want her to find love even if mine is ... you know” alya said as tears formed 

Rana reaches over and placed a hand on top of alyas “ it’s going to be okay alya we are all here for you” rana said with a reassuring smile 

“Yeah it will be fine, anyway let’s plan this birthday party” alya said while getting a paper and pen

*********************************

It was five past 6 and rana waited outside the bistro for Kate to appear. Kate’s figure appeared with Robert beside her. Things were awkward with Robert as he knew all about the deal and rana and Kate being together but rana didn’t care about Robert.

They greeted each other with a hug which lingered on for a bit too long. Kate pulled rana into her arms and Rana just fell right into them. Kate let go and Rana gave her the softest smile which made Kate just want to kiss her right but she knew she couldn’t.

“Hey, how was Work?” Rana said as they walked to Kate’s car. 

“Same old really, Miss Whitehall was in again flirting with me” Kate said as she opened ranas side of the car

“Thanks” rana said as she slid into the car 

Kate closed ranas door and walked round to her side and got in the car and started the engine.

“Should I be jealous of Mrs Whitehall” rana said playfully and looked to the right to give Kate a cheeky wink.

“I mean she was probably really fit back in her day but 90 year olds aren’t really my thing” Kate said as she drove off 

“Eh, well one day I will be 90 so are you not going to fancy me” rana said raising her eyebrows and turning her body to face Kate as she drove.

“I’m trading you in for a younger model then you turn 40 babe” Kate replied as she kept her eyes on the road and didn’t look at rana once 

Ranas eyes raised even higher and waited till Kate acknowledged her. Kate couldn’t hold in her laughter and finally broke. Kate turned to face rana and gave her a cheeky smile, Rana couldn’t help but smile back but she also playfully slapped Kate on the arm.

“You are so annoying , you know that right” rana stated but still with a big smile on her face. The car journey was filled with laughs, Kate’s bad jokes, banter and more of Kate’s bad jokes. 

“Do you know I’ve never seen tomb raider, like the original one” rana confessed 

“Babe, it’s amazing and I’m pretty sure this new one will be just as good, if not better” Kate said with excitement 

“As long as it’s better than that other movie you took me too, cause that was dreadful, no offence” rana said as she looked at the annoyed expression on Kate’s face. 

“Hey it wasn’t that bad, it had some funny moments” Kate said as she concentrated on the road 

*************************************

They got to the movies and were seated at the back so Kate could experience the movie to the best standards. The movie started and the first sight of Lara Croft Kate’s face lit up, much to ranas amusement. 

It wasn’t really ranas kind of movie but Kate was really loving it. Rana just spent most of the movie looking at Kate and her eyes light up anytime Lara came on screen. 

Rana leaned over and whispered into Kate’s ear “Do you have a crush on Lara Croft babe?”

“I mean, yeah she is fit why?” Kate whispered to rana, not looking away from the screen 

“Well if you want I could always dress up as her for you, ya know if you are into that sort of stuff” rana said as she whispered into Kate’s ear and smirking. Rana knew how to wind up Kate, she was like putty in her hands.

Kate wasn’t expecting that and immediately turned to face rana dropped some of her pop corn from her mouth in the process

“Well...eh .... I guess that would be ok” Kate said as she looked rana in the eyes. Luckily there was only two more people in their row so nobody could hear what they were saying.

“I mean I would very much be into that, like a lot” Kate said as her cheeks blushed

Rana didn’t say anything else she just turned to face the screen again.kate reached out to hold her hand and they just held hands for the rest of the movie. 

The movie had finished and Kate and rana were on their way back to the street.Kate has been driving for about 5 minutes and Rana hadn’t mentioned the Lara Croft dressing up situation again and it was killing Kate to know if she was being serious cause Kate would very much be into that.

“Babe, where you serious about dressing up?” Kate ask and tried to stay cool about it 

“I mean I guess I could if you want, do you want me too?, if you don’t want me too I will leave it” Rana smiled and turned to face Kate.

“Um yeah, I mean I think I would die but it would be worth it” Kate said with a cheeky grin on her face as she kept driving but turned to face rana for a brief second 

“Well I will look into it and that could maybe be your birthday present.” 

It was Kate’s birthday in a week and rana and ayla had planned a surprise birthday party and if Kate wanted Lara to be her present, then Rana could make that happen

The street was just round the corner so Kate parked up to let rana out.

“Well, I guess it’s good night then” Kate said with a disappointed look on her face. 

“Sadly but I will see you tomorrow even though it’s only for a short amount of time” rana replied 

“Goodnight, I love you” Kate said as she parked her car away from the street so nobody would see them

“Goodnight I love you too” rana said as she took her seatbelt off

Rana leaned forward to kiss Kate, the kiss was forceful as it would be their last one till the next time they saw each other. Kate cupped ranas face as Rana let out a slight moan as they parted. As they parted rana whispered into Kate’s ear “can’t wait for you to open your birthday present” and pulled back to smile at Kate who’s face was all red but before Kate could find the words to reply, Rana had left the car and waved goodbye at Kate. Kate just watched her go with a deep breath. God she really was whipped, she thought to herself.


	6. Surprise

Today was the day, Kate’s surprise birthday party. Rana and alya had spent the last 2 weeks planning it in secret from Kate. They had decided to have it at alya and Kate’s flat. Everyone from the street was invited and told to dress up, as it was fancy dress. Kate’s birthday was the Monday but the party was taking place on the Saturday beforehand. Kate had a 12-6 shift on that Saturday, which allowed alya and Rana time to decorate the whole flat with balloons and banners.

It was 5 to 6 and everyone was in the flat getting ready to hide and jump out at Kate when she appeared. Johnny was dressed up a business man (so pretty much himself), Jenny dressed up as Marilyn Monroe, she took any opportunity to dress up sexy. 

It was now 5 past 6 and Kate would becoming anytime.

“Right everyone she will be here soon so get hiding and be quiet” rana said as she found a place for her and alya to hide. Alya had just bought this fancy new camera and was going to document the whole party with it. 

“Right that’s the camera rolling, can’t wait to watch this tomorrow and see what a mess this party will become” alya laughed 

Alya was cut off when the sound of footsteps echoed through the flat. Then came the sound of keys that followed. As Kate opened the door, she was greeted with a large roar and all the familiar faces that she loved. Carla and Michelle ran over first and hugged her saying surprise happy birthday.

Kate jumped back and placed a hand on her heart, she really had gotten a fright.

“What is all this, she said staring at her family members” 

“Happy birthday darling, give your old dad a hug” Johnny said as him and Jenny walked over

“Hahaha love the outfits guys” Kate said as she finished hugging Jenny 

Kate scanned the room seeing Rosie, Sophie, sally, Tim, Daniel, her friend Lisa, Paul and multiple other friends. 

Rosie was dressed up as beach barbie, so again basically herself. Sophie was the complete opposite, she had dressed as a witch. 

Kate’s head turned to see alya pointing a camera in her face.

“Hey birthday girl anything you want to say to the video” alya said with the camera right in front of her face 

“Em, hi everyone, I wasn’t expecting this and ...” kate stopped speaking as a small figure moving closer to her caught her eyes. 

“Happy birthday Kate” rana said as she went to hug Kate 

“Thanks Lara” Kate couldn’t hide her smile or her blush as rana pulled back from the hug and was just standing looking at Kate. 

Rana had dressed up as Lara Croft knowing full well that Kate would love it and also rana did promise her she would. 

It was torture in a way because here rana was looking all sexy dressed as Lara and yet Kate had to act like it wasn’t turning her on. Kate noticed that her eyes were lingering all over ranas body so quickly looked up ranas face who had the biggest smirk.

“So whose idea was this then” Kate asked looking directly at rana. Kate knew full well it would of been rana.

“Alya and I have been planning it for a couple of weeks” rana said as she poured Kate a drink 

“And what a great job they did” Johnny admitted 

“Right well let’s stop talking about it and get the party started” Carla said as she popped open a bottle of champagne. 

Kate did the rounds talking to everyone. Rana was on drink duty and alya videoed everything. She had a video of Michelle, sally and Carla doing 5 shots in a row. Kate introduced rana to some of her friends from her school days. Sadly all Kate could say was that she was her friend, even though rana was so much more. 

“Kate, Rana, come here I want you guys in the video” alya said grabbing them both 

“Are you guys having fun?” Alya asked with the camera up to her eyes

“Yeah I’m having a great time hopefully Kate is too” rana said turning to Kate 

“I can honestly say I’m having the best time, thanks rana” Kate said as her nose crinkled up and her lips smiled at rana

“Eh, I organised it too, you know” alya said parenting to be offended 

“Yes, yes of course thank you alya” Kate replied whilst laughing 

Rana gave Kate a cute smile and was about to talk when see was cut off

“Right, come on birthday girl you haven’t done a shot yet and as a public figure I demand you do one” sally said butting in between Kate and rana 

Kate looked at rana as if to say help me as sally dragged her away to do a shot. Rana did nothing and let her go whilst she laughed. Kate drew her draggers. 

“Where’s zee” Sophie asked rana

Rana felt really uncomfortable, only a handful of people knew that they weren’t together and the marriage was a shame and only for money purposes.

Rana replied trying to sound not nervous about the question directed at her. 

“Em he wasn’t feeling well so he decided to miss out” rana said as she made some of Kate’s friends drinks. 

“Oh well hope he gets better soon, tell him I was asking for him” Sophie said as she returned to dance with Rosie and sally 

“You know what zees like, it’s probably just a cough but he is exaggerating” alya said whilst picking at the party food. 

“Yeah” rana just wanted this conversation to end and luckily Jenny came over and started speaking to alya.

Rana was still making drinks, when Kate walked over to her, drunk. 

“Hey stop making drinks and come dance with me, Miss Croft” Kate slurred her words and reach out for ranas hand

“Hahah you are so drunk miss Connor, but yes come on let’s dance” 

As they walked over to the living room to dance rana leaned discreetly into Kate and whispered “ is this outfit okay for you, I mean did I get the look right cause I personally think my tops too tight, what do you think”. Kate looked down to ranas top and looked back up at rana and whispered “ you’re killing me” 

They danced the night away, Rana made sure their dancing was appropriate so alya and the Weatherfield resident wouldn’t suspect anything. However kate wasn’t making it easy, she kept moving closer to rana. Kate always couldn’t stop herself when she was drunk, she loved the physical contact with rana when drunk. 

“Hey guys nice moves” alya said as she videoed them dancing 

“ hey put that down on the table and come dance with us” rana said as she motioned for alya to join.

They danced the night away with everyone until it got to 3 and everyone had left and alya had gone to bed. 

“Night, night guys come to my flat anytime and we will have a bottle of red, whenever, anytime of the day I don’t care” Carla said as she left the flat. She was the last to leave as her and Kate were the most drunk and kept drinking more and dancing. 

“Bye Carla safe journey home” rana said as she shit the door and turning to face Kate. Kate was standing over in the living room with a drink in her hand. Rana was surprised she could stand she was so drunk. Rana walked over and took the drink off her.

“Hey, I was drinking that” Kate shouted 

“Ssshhh don’t wake up alya and you have had enough now, the party is finished “rana said as she put the drink on the counter. Kate grabbed ranas arm and pulled her in.

“No babe the party is just beginning” she said in a whisper because even though she was drunk she knew to say these things in a whisper.

“Is that Right? Well Lara Croft is a busy girl and might need to leave” rana said as she put her arms around Kate’s neck.

“No mrs Croft you are all mine tonight cause it’s my birthday and you can’t dress up as Lara and be sexy all night and then leave me” Kate said with a slur and made a baby face 

Rana couldn’t help but find drunk Kate incredibly cute. The way she swayed and how her face went red due to the amount of alcohol in her system.

“Well since it’s your birthday,I guess I can stick around for a bit” rana said with a whisper as she leaned into kiss Kate. The kiss was intense as all night all they wanted to do was grab each other, especially with rana dressed like that. Kate wrapped her arms tightly around ranas waist and rana moves her hands to cup Kate’s face.

“Thank you for the best party ever, you are the best girlfriend” Kate said as her arms cuddled ranas waist and her eyes looked into ranas. 

“No problem I love you Kate” rana said giving Kate another kiss 

“I love you too Lara” Kate laughed at her own joke, she really was a loser. But a cute loser. 

“Right well I can’t stay in the bed with you cause alya might find that weird, so I guess this is night night” rana said with a disappointed face 

“No please stay with me it will be fine trust me friends sleep in each other beds all the time” Kate said as she plastered kisses all over ranas face trying to convince her 

“Okay okay but we can’t have any funny business” rana whispered as she led Kate into the bedroom. 

“I would never dream of it” Kate said as they entered the bedroom.


	7. Surprise part 2

Rana was the first to wake up in the flat, the smell of drink and party food still lingering. She turned to the left to find Kate’s body spilled across the bed with make up all over her eyes. Rana couldn’t help but lean over and kiss Kate’s cheeks before getting up to start cleaning the flat. 

Luckily Alya hadn’t woke up yet, so she probably didn’t know Rana stayed over in Kate’s bed. Rana headed to the kitchen and grabbed a bin bag and started putting the left over food and rubbish in it. 

Half an hour past and Rana had just finished cleaning the majority of the kitchen and living room, when she heard Alyas door opening.

“Morning” Rana said while spraying the counters 

“What are you doing here, did you stay?” Alya replied while stretching her arms out 

“Eh yeah Kate was really drunk so I wanted to keep checking on her throughout the night” Rana said as she put the cleaning supplies back in the cupboard 

“God she was so drunk, I tried dancing with her but she kept running to get another drink” alya said as she walked to the fridge to get a glass of water 

“She had a good night which is the main thing” Rana said as alya handed her a drink.

“Apparently a great night if you had to stay and look after her” as alya said these words, Kate’s bedroom door opened

Kate stood at the entrance to her bedroom, she had a bad case of bed hair and make up all over her face. 

“You have some explaining to do” alya said as she looked straight at Kate how felt her heart racing and looked at rana with a worried look.

“Wh...what?” Kate said as she put her arm up to rest on her neck 

“Making poor Rana stay over so she could make sure you didn’t die”

Ranas face went all smug and Kate still had a worrying facial expression 

“I’m only joking, it was your birthday party I would be worried if you weren’t the most drunk” alya said as she laughed and went over and gave Kate a hug. As Kate hugged alya, she gave rana a look that said I will get you back for that, whilst Ranas face had smug written all over it. 

“I really am the best aren’t I kate” rana gave kate a wink

“Right we get it you looked after me thanks I guess” kate rolled her eyes 

Rana blew Kate a kiss before Alya let go of kate.

“Right who wants some breakfast” rana stated as she opened the fridge.

Alya and Kate separated from their hug and Kate walked into the kitchen.

“I don’t think I could eat anything, it will probably come back up” Kate replied and went to go sit on the couch.

“Alya?” Rana asked

“Em yeah can I just get some toast, I’m not really hungry” Alya replied as she picked up her camera 

“No problem” 

Rana made her and Alya some toast while Kate lay on the couch and constantly complained about her sore head 

“Hey we should watch the videos I got last night, so we can laugh at Kate getting more and more drunk as the night passes” Alya stated 

“That sounds like a great idea” rana laughed and moved to sit on the couch beside Kate, with Alya grabbing the camera and moving into the living room.

The three women sat and watched the nights events. Alya had managed to capture videos of sally doing shot after shot, much to Sophie’s displeasure. 90% of the video was Rosie trying to get in the shot. 

“Rana you look so good as Lara Croft but I didn’t know you were a fan of the movie” Alya said as she watched rana on the screen making drinks for Kate and Carla 

“Em yeah well she is a boss isn’t she” rana replied 

Kate faced rana and noticed Alya was too busy watching the tv so kate gave rana a cheeky wink

There was a video of Carla making Kate a drink and then forcing Kate to down it in 10 seconds.

“So that’s why you were so drunk, it all makes sense now” rana said turning her head round to look at Kate who couldn’t watch as she probably would be sick.

“I hate Carla, that drink was the worst” kate said hiding her head behind the pillow

“You drank it, you didn’t have too” rana stated

“Em rana have you met my family, we don’t back down to a challenge” 

“I bet if I drank it I would have been fine” rana knew what she said would annoy kate and she turned to give kate a cheeky grin

“Oh really, well next time Carla can make you one and then we will see” Kate said as she pushed ranas shoulder

Alya interrupted “Oh this is a good one, this is the one where you two are dancing and then I come over” alya said energetically whilst pointing at the tv 

The video showed rana and Kate dancing, well basically rana dancing and holding Kate up at points as Kate was finding it hard.

“Oh god can we turned it off now” Kate said putting a pillow up to her face 

“This is the last thing I filmed so don’t worry” Alya replied as she laughed 

“This will teach you not to take a drink from your sister again” rana said whilst grabbing the pillow away from Kate’s face 

“Oh I must of not switch it off at that point” Alya stated as she watched herself put the camera down on the table and dance.

The video continued and captured Kate, Rana, Carla and Alya dancing till the early hours. In the video you could see Alya go to her bed leaving Kate, Rana and Carla. 

“Oh my god I’m so glad I forgot to turn the camera off cause this is so funny” Alya laughed watching Kate and Carla dancing while rana tried to make sure Kate didn’t fall over herself. The video captured Carla walking to the door and Kate saying goodbye to her whilst grabbing another drink and moving into the living room again.

Suddenly it hit rana that the video was going to capture the ending of the night. Her heart started to race. She turned to face Kate who was laughing clearly not remembering the end of the night.

“Em I’m bored now let’s turn it off and go do something together, we can go for lunch I will pay for everything” rana states really fast and got up to get the camera

“Hey no just leave it” Alya said getting up and moving rana away from the screen.

As rana went to sit back down she looked at Kate and Kate noticed something was wrong and then it hit her she remember kissing rana at the end of the night.

It was too late all three women sat and watched.

In the video rana shut the door behind as Carla left and entered the living the room to be greeted by Kate.

“Hey I was drinking that” you could here Kate say in the video

“ sshh don’t wake up Alya and you have had enough now , the party has finished”

“God Kate you are so drunk, no wonder rana had to stay” Alya said as she watched rana put Kate’s drink down on the counter.

Rana knew that the next couple of seconds were going to reveal everything and she couldn’t do anything about it. I guess apart of her just didn’t care anymore. She turned to face Kate who just looked back at her and they both knew that the other was ready for what was about to come. 

The video showed rana walk over and Kate grab ranas hands and whispering into ear. The video couldn’t capture what Kate was saying and next couple of minutes just showed the two girls standing holding hands talking.

Rana turned to look at Alya who had a confusing look on her face until it happened. The video showed rana leaning in to kiss Kate.

Kate and Rana both looked at Alya who sat on the couch in complete shock. She continued to just stare endlessly at the video. Alya watched as Kate wrapped her arms around ranas waist and watched as the two women kissed again.

Complete silence filled the flat. Alya just stared at the tv, she hadn’t looked or said anything to rana and Kate. Kate and Rana just looked at each other and didn’t know if they should say something.

“Alya” rana started but was quickly cut off

“What did I just watch” Alya said turning to face both girls. If looks could kill Kate and Rana would be dead

“ we can explain” Kate started

“ what do you mean you can explain, you two were kissing, you two, this is a joke isn’t it” Alya said standing up and pointing between the girls

“ I mean you are married to my brother and you aren’t gay, is this meant to be a joke or something cause you knew the camera was on or something “Alya shouted 

“It’s not a joke, I can explain” rana replied

“You were kissing kate, how is that not a joke” Alyas voice was getting louder her eyes were becoming bloodshot and her voice was shaking.

“Alya please calm down” Kate said as she stood up

“And you, you are zees friend and I don’t know, I don’t know what is going on, could you not find any other girl or you just that desperate “ Alya said shouting and pointing her finger at Kate 

The words Alya said hurt kate and Rana but they knew this would be the reaction so they let Alya call them every name under the sun because deep down they didn’t want to lose the friendship they had.

“ I have to tell zeedan what his wife is a cheating liar, I knew you would hurt my brother, he was too nice to you,and my family took you in and you go cheat on my brother with one of this mates” Alya said walking to the kitchen and picking up her jacket 

“Wait” rana shouted and moved to the kitchen

“Get away from me rana, you cant stop me I’m telling zeedan, I can’t believe you have done this and with Kate” Alya said 

“ I’m so sorry Alya we didn’t mean for you to find out like this and I know what i did was wrong but there is no point telling zee” rana replied and 

“Oh and why would that be, was it just a drunken thing between you and Kate, is that it rana because it didn’t look like that , it... it looked like you guys were a couple” Alya stated as she put her jacket on and kept her distance from the girls

“We are” Kate said walking towards the girls in the kitchen.

Alya just stared at Kate and Rana in shock, she couldn’t believe this was happening. Her sister in law and best mate were together in a relationship. 

“You two are in a relationship, as in ... you guys are going out, like as in a proper couple.” Alya was in complete shock 

“ you guys... you... you have had” Alya couldn’t bring herself to even think of her sister in law and best friend being together behind everyone’s back

“Alya we were so scared to tell you cause I knew you would hate us for it but” Kate said but rana quickly cut her off

“Zeedan knows Alya, he has for sometime” rana stated as tears ran down her face.

“I don’t believe you, you are still living with him and he hasn’t mentioned it, why would he do that if he knew” Alya replied as she picked up her house keys and began to walk to the door

“Well...” rana started to speak.


	8. Falling tears

Kate and Rana told Alya all about the contract with ranas parents and how zeedan agreed to the arrangement. Alya had a mixture of confusion, sadness but mostly anger towards the whole situation.

“I need to go see zeedan, this is too much” Alya said as she picked up her keys and left the flat.

“Hey come here” Kate motioned for rana to come give her a hug. Rana walked over to Kate and lay her head on the crook of Kate’s head and wrapped her arms around her waist. Kate wrapped her arms around rana and held her as she cried.

“It will be ok, rana” Kate reassured her

“No it won’t, she hates us and she has every right too” rana replied as her tears fell on to Kate’s shirt 

“She is angry right now but in time she will forgive, you guys are too important to each other” Kate said as she stroked ranas back

Rana looked up to kate with her eyes watering “What if she doesn’t, what if she never forgives us” it broke Kate’s heart to see rana in so much pain.

Kate reached for ranas face and wiped the tears running down them. Her hand rubbed ranas cheek “ I promise in time it will all work out, it will be hard for a while but give her time” Kate planted a small kiss on ranas lips. 

Kate continued to rub ranas cheek “Nobody could stay mad at your little face, it’s too beautiful” 

Rana chuckled as Kate continued to wipe the tears from her face. 

“I don’t know what I would do without you sometimes” rana said kissing Kate softly 

Kate pulled away from the kiss “ eh sometimes, babe I think you mean all the time” Kate teased and Rana smiled and rolled her eyes.

**************************************

“Zeedan you in” Alya shouted as she entered her grandmothers house

“Yeah upstairs will be two seconds” Zeedan shouted from his room 

Alya was pacing the living room, she was filled with so much anger. How could this be happening and she had no clue. How could Zeedan go through with the contract.

“Hey what’s up, why you pacing about like a mad person “ Zeedan said with a confused look on his face

“If anyone is the mad person it’s you” Alya said with such anger in her tone 

“Hey What did I do” Zeedan said as he walked over to the kitchen 

“Rana and Kate, when were you going to tell me that they are ... you know together!” 

“Eh... how...” Zeedan was in total shock that his sister had found out about his wife’s affair

“I saw them Zeedan, I saw them kissing and they told me everything. The contract and the fact that they are girlfriends” Alya said walking over to Zeedan and trying to stay calm

“Look Alya, with the death of Luke I didn’t want to add more to your life. I should of told you but I didn’t want to cause you anymore hurt” Zeedan said taking a seat. He looked tired and overwhelmed by the whole situation.

“I can’t believe she has done this but do you really want to get the cafe money this way, by pretending to have a marriage while your wife is dating my flat mate and your friend” Alya replied as she sat down beside Zeedan

“I guess apart of me still thinks she will come back to me. She loves me and I still love her, I just need to show her that I’m the better choice.” Zee states as Alya reaches out to place her hand over his

“Zee, she cheated on you, you can’t ever take her back. She isn’t worth it” 

“But I love her and I know deep down she still loves me, if we stay in this contract for a year, I have a whole year to get her back” Zeedan looked hopefully at his plan to get rana back

“If you ever got back with her I would never support it zee, she is not welcome in my life anymore and it should be the same for you” Alya was getting more and more frustrated at the situation.

“Hello Alya what a lovely surprise” yasmeen said as she entered her house

“What you doing here” yasmeen stated taking her coat off

“Gran Alya found out about rana and the contract” zee said looking defeated

“Wait gran knew as well” Alyas anger had reached boiling point 

“You both knew and didn’t say anything, is this some kind of joke. Does everyone in the street know, am I the only person who doesn’t” Alya stood up from her chair, her face was red. The anger was coming out of her and there was no stopping it.

“No the street doesn’t know, I’m sorry Alya but I had to respect Zeedans wishes” yasmeen walked over to Alya 

“ get away from me, I need out of this house” Alya walked passed yasmeen and made her way to the rovers so she could calm down

**********************************

“There you go” Kate said as she lowered ranas wine on to the table. She convinced rana to get a drink at the rovers so her mind could focus on something other than Alya. 

“Thanks but I still can’t stop thinking Alya and how she is” rana stated looking down at her wine

Kate reached over to put her hand over the top of ranas “ just give her time rana” Kate gave rana a small smile and Rana smiled back

“Oh nice to see some people happy” Alya stated as she walked into the rovers 

“Alya!” Rana shot up and let go off Kate’s hand

“It’s one thing to cheat on my brother with her” Alya didn’t even look at kate she just point towards her “but now to flaunt it in public” Alya turned round to face the whole pub.

“Just in case anyone didn’t know, my sister in law” Alya pointed towards rana “is a cheat and my best friend” Alya pointed at kate “ is the one she cheated with and now they sit in the pub all smiles while my family are broken, again!”

Everyone in the pub just went quiet and stared at the three girls. Rana was in shock she didn’t know what to do or say. Kate just had her eyes on rana the whole time as she didn’t quite believe what just happened. Norris sat at the bar and drank his drink and was loving the drama unlike rana and Kate who just froze up. 

“Well I will let you get back to ... whatever this is” Alya said waving her hands between the two girls and turned around to leave.

Kate could see ranas eyes were watering up but before she could comfort her rana had ran to the back garden of the pub. Kate shot up immediately and went after Rana.

Kate found rana siting on the ground with her back against the wall crying her eyes out. Kate sat down beside her and wrapped her arms around rana as rana rested her head on her shoulder. Tears falling so fast that Kate’s shirt was soon damp. Kate didn’t say anything she just held on to rana as her cries got less and less

“Now everyone knows that I’m this cheating liar” rana said

“Hey, it was me too remember and you aren’t a bad person rana, you just ... you just fell in love” rana turned to face Kate and Kate brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

“But we hurt people, the people close to us” rana said looking into Kate’s eyes

“We did and that’s a terrible thing that we did but I would do it all over again just so I could be with you and that might sound selfish but you make me so unbelievably happy rana, I love you” Kate said as tears gathered in her eyes.

“I love you too kate” rana said as she wiped Kate’s tears away. 

“We have been through so much together, we will get through this together.” Kate replied reaching down to hold ranas hand

“Everyone will be talking about us every time we go out, I don’t know how I will handle that” rana replied as she looked to the ground. Still wrapped up in Kate’s embrace.

“Hey, hey” kate said lifting ranas chin up and rubbing her cheek

“I will be with you the whole way through it and also have you seen these arms” Kate lifted her arms and flexed “ nobody dares mess with me, I’m ripped” she laughed as she brought her arm back down 

“Hahaha how do you do that” rana asked shaking her head side to side

“ do what” Kate looked at her confusingly 

“Make me laugh when all I want to do is cry” rana reaches up to caress Kate’s face 

“Because I’m just so funny and witty, that’s why but also I wasn’t joking, I am extremely strong” 

“Oh I know, the amount of times you have lifted me onto the kitchen counter with those arms” rana said as she reached out and squeezed Kate’s biceps and laughing.

“It does help that you are a little skinny thing” Kate said poking ranas stomach, making her laugh.

“Well what we going to do now” rana asked looking for Kate’s guidance 

“Well we are both probably homeless for tonight so I say we go round to my brothers and see if we can stay cause I don’t fancy lying out here all night” Kate said standing up and reaching her arms out to help rana up.

“No” rana replied leaving Kate confused

“Babe Alya isn’t going to let me stay in the flat and to be honest I don’t really want too” kate explained 

Rana looked at the women in front of her and realised that everything she needed in her life was standing right in front of her. Kate was the one she was going to spend the rest of her days with and no amount of whispers or judging looks could change the love she had for her. It clicked for rana right there and then that she wasn’t going to feel ashamed for falling in love.

“No I mean let’s go back into the rovers and finish our drinks, I don’t care if people stare at us, I just want to spend time with my girlfriend” rana took Kate’s hand and led her into the rovers.


	9. A rainy dream

It had been a few weeks since Alya found out about Kate and ranas relationship and the contract. Kate and Alya were still living together but they kept out of each others way as much as they could. 

Most nights rana has been going over to Kate’s flat for dinner and alya has been going to her grandmothers. Ranas parents still have no clue that rana is back with her girlfriend and that’s how zeedan wants it to stay, so he can get his cafe.

Due to Alya outing rana and Kate’s relationship in the rovers, the whole street now knows. Every time kate and Rana are out and about together it’s constant stares and whispers. It doesn’t bother kate she is sort of used to the stares from people when walking down the street kissing or holding her lovers hand but for rana this is a whole new experience and apart of her still feels that she is doing something wrong even though she loves Kate. 

Kate could see rana was really struggling with it and so most of the time they stayed in and watched movies, kate didn’t mind she just wanted rana to be happy and get used to her new way of life. 

Hey babe I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight, we haven’t properly went out for a dinner date yet and liz was telling me about this new restaurant and it sounds lovely, let me know. Love you. - rana sent the text as she had a couple of minutes between patients. 

Kate was back at the flat, in her bedroom trying to stay out of Alyas way. The girls hadn’t really spoke much apart from arguments. Anytime Alya saw rana or Kate out in public together she gave them a look of disgust. 

Kate was lying on her bed reading when her phone flashed with ranas text. It surprised kate that rana was the one to suggest going on a date but her face couldn’t hide the fact that she was extremely happy and excited. 

Yeah that sounds great, if you finish at 6 we should head out for half 7 xx love you

Kate immediately sat up and walked over to her closest to find the perfect outfit. It had to be something rana would love. 

 

**************************************

That’s me out of work so I’m just heading home just come to the door at half 7 I will be ready xx - rana

“Hey zee, it’s just me” rana said as she walked into the living room of the nazirs house 

“Hey I was just about to make dinner, you wanting anything?” Zee replied from the kitchen

“Eh no kate and I are going to this restaurant liz was talking about, it’s meant to be amazing, so we’re going to see what all the fuss is about” rana stated as she hung her jacket on the button of the stairwell.

“Oh what’s it called?” Zeedan replied 

“La madia I think, hopefully it’s good” rana said as she ran up the stairs to get ready 

Zee watched as she ran up the stairs and grabbed his phone to text Alya 

Hey can we try out this new restaurant tonight I heard the food is amazing and I have no one else to go with? Please 

*********************************

Kate was walking to the nazirs house, she rang the door bell and zee answered 

“Hey, is rana ready?” Kate said awkwardly 

“Yeah I am” rana said coming up behind Zeedan 

Kate couldn’t help but look rana up and down and smile. Zeedan watched as the two women left and got into a taxi. He felt that him and Rana were getting back on track and that he could win her back, so he wasn’t giving up without a fight. 

Rana and Kate were in the taxi sitting so close together, holding hands and just smiling at each other

“You look really beautiful kate”rana blushed as the words left her mouth 

“You aren’t too bad yourself “ Kate laughed.

“Hey!” rana playfully punched her 

Kate pretended that her arm was in pain “Ouch that hurt, if only I had a nurse with me right now to make it feel better” she whispered into ranas ear 

“The things I would need to do to make it better, I sadly can’t do in this taxi right now so you will need to wait till after dinner, when we are alone” rana whispered back and left the hairs on Kate’s neck standing up

“If I wasn’t starving I would ask the taxi to turn around right about now” kate replied leaning into kiss rana

***********************************

The women had just ordered their meals and were currently drinking some prosecco.

“You know the waiter should of poured our glasses for us, that’s what I would of done” kate stated as she took a drink 

“Hahaha not everyone can be as nice as you” rana said smiling from ear to ear

“ is that why you fell in love with me cause I’m just the most amazing person on the planet” kate said teasing Rana and winking at her

“Nope, can’t think of the reasons” rana said winking back at kate and sipping her drink

“Oh is that how we are going to play it tonight?, Well two can play at that game” 

Rana quickly sat her drink down “ oh wait I know, it’s the arms, yeah that’s the only reason” rana replied laughing 

“Oh my god” Kate stated looking behind rana

“I was only joking about the arms, I love you for many other reasons” rana looked worried at Kate’s sudden change in manner

“No, zee just walked in with alya” Kate said looking at the door in which zee and Alya had just walked in

“What?” Rana said as she turned around 

“Why is he here, does he know we are here” kate looked confused and angry as she asked rana

“Well ... yeah I told him we were going out for dinner here, maybe it’s something important and he has came to see us” rana tried to find some explanation 

“I have a pretty good idea why he is here” kate was slumping back into her chair

*************************************

The waiter sat zee and Alya a few tables behind rana. Kate could see zee and Alya had her back to the girls

“Zee,kate and Rana are here is this why we came?” Alya said with an angry tone in her voice 

“Look, the last couple of weeks rana and I are getting on again and I know she still has feelings for me, she’s just confused right now” Zee said as he looked at the menu

“Zee, she is currently on a date with her girlfriend, as much as I don’t like it, they are together and plus you shouldn’t want to get back with her, she cheated on you” Alya was furious that her brother could still want to be with rana after everything she did

 

*************************************

“Babe he keeps looking over at us” kate said to rana as they had their dinner 

“I don’t know what you want me to do kate, I can’t say for them to leave” rana fired back

“Yeah I know that but can you at least admit that this is really weird” kate said putting her knife and fork down and looking back at zee

“Yeah it’s weird but maybe he wanted to check the food out, he is a chef” rana replied as she shrugged her shoulders

“Rana listen to yourself, haven’t you noticed anytime we try and spend time together, he is calling you or texting you or showing up to our dates, he won’t let us be alone” kate said in a huff

“Look I’m going to the bathroom I need to calm down” kate said as she stood up and made her way to the bathroom 

As soon as Kate was in the bathroom, Zeedan made a beeline for rana

“Zee sit down” Alya tried to grab his arm but he was already gone

“Hey thought I would try out the food, you having a good night” Zee said as he stood over rana

“Eh yeah... zee couldn’t you of came any other night, I mean Kate and I are trying to have some alone time” rana replied as she looked up at her estrange husband

“Well I just thought since we are friends again it wouldn’t be an issue but if you think we can’t then we can leave” Zee stated as he started to walk away 

“No I’m sorry, we are friends it’s no problem just next time give us some warning” 

“No problem” Zeedan smiles at rana and then walked back to his seat

“What did she say”Alya asked as her brother returned 

“I mean we are definitely on the right track, I can tell she still has feelings for me and Kate’s just a bump in the road, she’s just confused” Zeedan replied with a big smile on his face as he took a drink

“Zee listen to yourself this is ridiculous, you can’t seriously think this plan of yours will work”

“Alya she is my wife and I want to have our life back and deep down she will realise that she made a mistake and come running back to me” 

*************************************

The rest of the night kate and Rana forgot about zee and spent the night laughing, talking and giving each other the heart eyes. Rana couldn’t quite believe that the women sitting opposite her was the one person who she would spend the rest of her life with. She had never felt this way about another person and she knew she never would again.

**********************************

Zeedan and Alya had long left by the time kate and Rana made an exit from the restaurant. They were both a little tipsy.

“Did you phone a taxi?” Rana asked Kate as Kate helped her get her jacket on

“No” Kate replied taking ranas hand in her own

“Great so now we need to phone and wait for one” rana rolled her eyes

“Come with me” kate said as she motioned rana to walk with her

“Where we going” rana replied looking very confused

“A walk, come on it will be fun” kate smiled back at rana 

Both women walked down to a lake near by and sat on a bench. The only light was coming from the moon. Nobody was about just kate and Rana, it was perfect. Rana lay her head on Kate’s shoulder and both women just sat and stared out at the lake. 

Rana lifted her head from Kate’s shoulder causing kate to turn round to her. 

“I love you” rana said looking deep into Kate’s brown eyes. Rana could look at Kate’s eyes all day long, they expressed so much, that they truly were a window into Kate’s soul.

“I love you too” kate replied and smiled as she leaned into kiss rana.

As they kissed, it started to rain. At first it’s was little spits but quickly became more intense 

“Oh my god” rana said as she stopped kissing kate and looked up

“We should go it’s really starting to get heavy” rana said looking back at kate who was just smiling at her. Kate’s hair was soaked and she had water dripping down her face

“Ok come on” kate stood up and put out her hand for rana. Kate started running

“I can’t run in these shoes kate” rana laughed as kate dragged her

Rana let go off Kate’s hand and took her shoes off

“Rana you are going to get a cold” kate replied as she ran back to meet rana. The rain was really intense now, kate had to wipe the water off her face

“I don’t care, lets just go” rana said as she grabbed Kate’s hand again and ran with her out of the park

Both women ran through the puddles, they couldn’t stop laughing even though they could barely see and were freezing. They got to the streets and Kate pulled out her phone and called for a taxi, the wait would be about 10 minutes, so they just had to wait in the rain because there was no shelter anywhere

“I’m sorry I made us go a walk” kate shouted to rana so she could hear her over the rain

Rana smiled back at kate “ it’s ok, it was fun running in the rain, I felt like a kid again”

Kate and ranas clothes were completely soaked, their makeup was running down their faces and their hair was stuck to their heads. 

Kate pulled rana into her body and wrapped her arms around her, as rana places her head on Kate’s chest and wrapped her arms around her waist. 

“ well this is one for the story books” kate laughed. Rana looked up at kate and the water from Kate’s face was dripping into ranas

“Sorry for the water from my face dripping onto yours” kate smiled as she looked down at ranas face

 

Kate moved her head down and kissed rana. Water dripping all over their faces as they connected. Kate moved her hand to hold ranas face as she kissed her wet lips. In that moment they forgot just how cold they were. They were keeping each other warm. The only thing that knocked them out of their embrace was the sound of the taxi pulling up. Kate released herself from the kiss 

“Let’s go back to mine and we can run a hot bath and watch a film, sound good to you” kate said as she and Rana walked to the taxi 

“Sounds perfect”


End file.
